


A Trip in the Dark

by luvofmylonglife



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvofmylonglife/pseuds/luvofmylonglife
Summary: The Eye Sex Chronicles - 1x04 Rewrite | Claire has been planning her escape from Leoch for weeks, but just as she sneaks into the stables to steal a horse her plans are foiled by the presence of Mr. MacTavish. Jamie does his best to convince her that she belongs in the 18th century with him.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 31
Kudos: 233
Collections: The Eye Sex Chronicles





	A Trip in the Dark

Claire’s heart was beating rapidly as she ran across the courtyard into the safety of the stable just before the sentry turned around. She waited at the door for the space of two breaths, then melted back into the shadows; the comforting smell and sound of the horses soothing her nerves.

This was her chance to escape. Colum would never let her go voluntarily and Claire was through waiting in any case. She had carefully noted the position of each guard post throughout the castle grounds and into the woods, and tonight was her best shot. The majority of the clan was getting piss drunk inside. Chances were they wouldn’t even realize she was gone until it came time for the hunt and they couldn’t find their healer.

Now, Brimstone was on the right, the fourth stall from the doorway. If she could just figure out the tack situation and get free of the castle she’d be…

Claire’s toe caught on something and she fell hard into a pile of hay. A band of iron fell across her chest, holding her to the ground, and she heard the sharp scrape of metal as a dirk was unsheathed.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” 

She found herself pinned against the length of a sizeable male body. A very aroused male body, if the erection against her thigh was any indication. At the sound of her voice the owner of the erection relaxed, and the blade she had been staring at, poised to strike her down, was lowered.

“Nah, Sassenach. Only me.”

Claire was relieved to hear the deep soft voice of Jamie MacTavish. She felt a pang of loss as he rolled away and got to his feet. The imprint of his body flush against hers was slow to fade. She thought back on the day she had asked him to pull the nail from the boy’s ear. She had remarked on his size and he had answered flippantly that he was big enough for most things.

_ Certainly big enough for… _

Claire stopped that irreverent thought before it fully formed. How could she think such things? She thought of Frank and tried desperately not to compare the cock she had just felt against her thigh with the one she was most familiar with. 

“Sassenach?”

She looked up to see that Jamie had been holding his hand out to her, probably for several seconds while she was lost in thought. She grasped it and let him pull her to her feet. The stable was swathed in darkness, only the fires from outside and moonlight shone through the small high windows. Jamie’s face was lost to her in the shadow.

“How far did ye think ye’d get, lass?” He bent to pick up her bag of provisions and handed it to her. “On a dark night, with a strange horse, and half the Mackenzie clan after ye by morning?”

Claire felt a flash of indignation at his neat dismantling of her escape plan. She wasn’t a child running away from home. And if this big fucking Scot was going to  _ laugh _ at her she’d give him a piece of her mind.

“They won’t be after me,” she snapped. “They’re all up in the hall. And if one in five of them is able to stand by morning—let alone ride a horse—I’ll be most surprised.”

He leaned in closer and she could feel his breath against her face. “Oh, ye’re running away on a whim because the men are drunk?” He was angry too, the words stabbed into her heart like shards of glass. 

_ A whim? _

Tears stung her eyes. How dare he make her feel small? After the time they had spent together, the conversations they’d had, she thought they were at least friends. That he respected her. But maybe that wasn’t the case after all.

“You know I’ve wanted to leave here for weeks!” Her voice rose sharply. “I know exactly how many sentry posts are located around the castle, and I know how to make my way through the forest and back to Inverness.”

Jamie reached forward and grasped her arms, shaking her gently. “Aye, it’s a sound plan. Or it would be, if Colum had not posted extra guards through the woods tonight.” His fingers brushed against her chin and she jerked her face away angrily. 

“I don’t care!” Claire’s heart fell as her hopes were crushed beneath Jamie MacTavish’s sound logic. “I have to leave this place. I don’t belong here—you’ve said it yourself. I’m an outlander. Just a  _ sassena— _ ”

In the next heartbeat her mouth was full of him. The hands that held her arm and chin had tightened like vices, pinning her flush against his chest. If nothing else, the young man was well learned in the art of kissing. He had her open and panting, the mingled tastes of rhenish and whisky on their tongues, her hands were fisted in his hair when he finally pulled back enough to catch a full breath.

“I’m sorry… Claire,” he breathed against her open mouth, “I didna mean to offend ye.”

He tried to step back, but she refused to release her arms that were twined around his neck. She was leaving… of course she was leaving. But if ever there was a time to live in the moment it was now. 

The cock that had been pressed against her minutes before was back, and in much the same state. She had never let herself think of having sex with someone other than Frank, yet here in the dark with Jamie, she thought she would die if she couldn’t taste him once more before she left.

His eyes were obscured in the darkness, but when she tugged on the back of his neck he bent to her willingly. This kiss was slower. Claire felt his strong arms wrap around her body, her mind half-lost to the sensual strokes of his tongue in her mouth. She breathed in deeply, pressing her breasts against him and feeling a surge of triumph when he groaned. One large hand fell to her lower back, the fingers just brushing the top curve of her bottom through the dress.

“I have to go, Jamie,” she whispered, and he nodded even as he took her mouth again.

There was a distinct feeling of loss when he finally broke away. His hands had wandered up her body reverently, coming to rest in her hair and along her jaw. They stood with their foreheads pressed together, holding each other’s faces, trying to find the strength to separate.

“I’ll take ye back up to the castle,” he spoke reluctantly, but Claire cut him off.

“No, Jamie. I have to go.” Her fists thumped against his chest, trying to make him understand.

“Lass, I already told ye…”

“If not tonight, then another night. One way or another, Jamie. I’m leaving. I have to go back to my… place. I don’t belong here.”

His breath hitched and Claire felt his muscles tense beneath her hands. 

“How could ye say that?” His voice was a cracked whisper in the darkness and the disbelief in it tore at her heart. “How could ye… kiss me the way ye just did, feel this connection between us, and still say that ye dinna belong with me?”

“Belong with you?” Her own voice broke on the words. What would it be like, to belong with this man? He was so… different from Frank. He was so eager and attentive, bold and playful. He had set her at ease from the beginning. Belonging with him would be…

Claire pushed up to her toes and kissed him. For a moment she let herself forget about her marriage and the stones and the future. She surrendered herself to the fantasy of belonging in the arms that held her so securely. They stumbled backward and her back hit the stone wall of the stable. 

Everything about Jamie was strong. His legs were pillars bracketing either side of her, his hips a solid weight pinning her to the wall. His chest and arms surrounded her and his mouth was gentle and insistent against her own. He consumed her senses, and she found that he had been right—the connection between them went further than physical lust. His soul caressed the deepest parts of her. Places that Frank had never approached, that she had thought were private and personal, and yet Jamie was there. 

He broke away from her mouth and stood panting with his face in her hair. Claire could feel him trying to pull himself back in a last ditch effort at some type of propriety.

She tugged his hand up to cover her breast, and he gasped. His fingers tightened, sending jolts of electricity through her core.

“Claire… Mistress Beauchamp,”

“Shhh,” she sunk her fingers into his curls as his other hand cupped her soft flesh. God, that felt good. She wanted more. She wanted…

Claire turned her face up toward him and their foreheads met again in the darkness. His nose brushed against hers softly.

“Make love to me, Jamie,” she whispered. 

His breath caught tight in his chest and his head was shaking before he got the words out, “No, no, Claire. Not like this. Ye deserve so much more than a dirty stable in the dark,  _ mo ghraidh. _ ” 

He found her lips again and kissed away her embarrassment. “When I take ye for the first time, Sassenach, it will be on our wedding night. I willna dishonor ye, Claire.”

Bloody fucking honorable man.

But his hands were still warm on her breasts, and she laid her own small ones overtop, causing them to tighten again. He was dreaming of a wedding night that could never be. A future they could never have. Claire pushed the thought from her mind. Tonight there was no Frank. No time travel. Nothing but her and Jamie here and now.

“Will you touch me? Please?”

He swallowed, heart stuttering in his chest. She could feel his eagerness and reluctance battling each other for dominance. Her body was tingling all over now, and she didn’t know if she could stand it if he pulled back now.

“Please, Jamie,”

Their breath mingled, shaking with emotion and intensity. His thumbs brushed over her nipples through the fabric, and then he slid his palms down her sides, savoring each curve as if he may never touch her again. She guided him down and back until his hands cupped her arse.

“God, Claire,” he gripped her tight and she let out a helpless cry in response as her body reacted to his touch there. Her head was leaning back against the wall and her chin tilted up, giving him access to her throat where his hot breath marked her skin. 

Claire tried to split her legs around him but was hampered by her voluminous skirt. She whimpered in frustration, then squeaked when Jamie’s hands tightened on her ass and lifted her up. He found her mouth in the dark as she tugged at the fabric to allow her to open to him, wrapping her legs around his hips and feeling him right where she ached for pressure. The erection that had been apparent through her skirt was undeniable when nestled against her body.

“Is… is this alright?” He seemed fascinated with the new position, his hands wandered over her curves, up and down her thighs, and lower until she bucked against him seeking friction. There were still layers of skirt and kilt, but the relief of being close—of finally touching each other like their fingers and lips had been itching to do for weeks—was enough to send them both spinning in a heavy fog of mutual satisfaction.

Claire could only nod, clutching the back of his neck and holding on as he rocked forward and they both lost their breath. Sparks fizzed behind her eyes, flashing in the darkness of the stable around them. 

_ “Dia mathanas dhomh,” _ his voice was hoarse on the Gaelic words. He moved again, pressing forward, the ridge of his cock rubbing exactly where she needed it most. Claire could feel that she was slick and swollen with desire, but she tightened her legs around his waist and took what he was willing to give her. 

Again and again he rocked his hips, stimulating long neglected flesh. Their hands and mouths moved with each other in the darkness. Jamie panted her name, helpless and breathless as he jerked forward in climax. He sank down with her into the hay and pulled her onto his lap.

Claire could feel his big body relaxing, and she wasn’t sure how to indicate that she was not done yet. Perhaps he just didn’t know? She moved to straddle him.

“Jamie,” she shuddered at the feel of his powerful thighs underneath her body, and her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt.

“Sassenach, what—“

“I need… I’m so close, please, just…”

His big hands settled on her hips and followed their movement as they undulated against him—feeling his cock begin to stiffen for her again. It wasn’t enough though, and Claire pulled at her skirt enough to get her hand down to where she needed it.

Her arm wrapped around Jamie’s neck and she kissed him desperately, rubbing the slick bundle of nerves that ached for attention. He clung to her and picked up her movement, pulling her down onto himself hard. Claire felt her body tightening, and when Jamie gripped her the pleasure flooded her body. Her whole frame vibrated with it, thighs shaking and nerves singing. At last, she lay against his shoulder trying to catch her breath.

“That was… beautiful,” his whisper stirred the curls at the base of her neck and made her shiver.

“Haven’t you ever seen a woman climax before?”

Claire kept her cheek on the fabric of his shirt, not wanting the moment to be lost and this newfound closeness to dissipate into the darkness. But Jamie seemed content to stay there too. His arms held her so secure and warm that she felt a little bit drowsy.

“No, I havena. I… didna ken they could.”

“Hmmm,” she laughed softly and he joined her, the chuckle deep in his chest

They sat in comfortable silence, holding each other close. Jamie’s fingers stroked up and down her spine and Claire felt herself drifting off.

“Ye do belong wi’ me, Sassenach,” it was soft, like a breath against her cheek. Claire felt the words soak down into her body and twine themselves around her heart and bones. 

It felt good to belong with him. 


End file.
